


Enjoying the View

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: Imagine Sam suiting up just for you.





	Enjoying the View

I sat on the bed in our hotel room watching TV, Dean snoring on the other bed, Sam snoring softly on my stomach. I pushed a stray hair off of his forehead and smiled. They both looked so peaceful when they were asleep. No worry, no stress. Sam stopped snoring and opened his eyes. He looked up at me, smiled, stretched and put his arms around my neck to pull me down for a kiss. I kissed him back and stroked his cheek with my free hand.

“Whoa, you need a shave,” I teased him.

“Do I?” he rubbed his face. "Jeez, I’m like a mountain man.“

I laughed as he got up and went into the bathroom. ”Be right out,” he shut the door and I settled back against the pillow to watch TV.

"Dean? Dean, time to wake up,” I tried to rouse the older Winchester to no avail. I shook my head and let him keep sleeping. What could it hurt? This last hunt had been especially exhausting. I listened to the water running in the shower and wished I could go hop in there with Sam but Dean might wake up and that would be super embarrassing.

“Hey (Y/N), wanna go get something to eat?” Sam yelled from the bathroom.

“Sure, I’m starving! Want to go grab some pizza or burgers?”

“Whatever, I’ll go with you, just let me get dressed!”

“Ok!" The water shut off and I pictured Sam in there toweling off. Was it getting hot in here? I tried to turn my attention back to the TV. It was a particularly good episode of Dr. Sexy. Too bad Dean was missing it. 

"I think I saw a burger place a few miles down the road. Want me to just go get something and come back?” I yelled to Sam.

“Actually,” he opened the door to the bathroom and he was in his Fed suit, tie and all, “I was thinking we could go somewhere fancier.”

I gasped. He knew how much I loved the way he looked in that suit. ”Dammit Sam,” I said huskily, “you know what that suit does to me.”

“Oh yeah? Are you enjoying the view?” he raised an eyebrow and leaned against the doorframe.

I got up from the bed and slowly walked towards him, “Very much.” I stopped about three feet from him and raked my eyes over his tall frame, head to toe. He reached out and grabbed me, pulling me against him. My breath was shallow as he grabbed my head and kissed me, hard, pressing my entire body length against his.

Suddenly someone was clearing their throat and I jumped back, my cheeks turning bright red. Dean was sitting up on his bed, arms outstretched, with an exasperated expression on his face, “Right here guys, I’m right here.” 

Sam laughed and said, “What? We were just getting ready to go out to eat, weren’t we (Y/N)?”

“Yep, Sam and I were just discussing what dress I should wear,” I smirked.

Dean stared at us, rolled his eyes and flopped back on the bed. I laughed and said, “I’ll be right out,” to Sam.

“Don’t take too long,” he gave me a kiss on the cheek and I shut the bathroom door, marveling at just how lucky I was.


End file.
